The Aftermath of Trapped in a Sarcophagus
by Parker123101
Summary: After the whole incident about the sarcophagus, Nomi realizes a problem, a BIG problem! The security footage may have caught Randy transforming into the Ninja, and Randy's secret could be exposed to McFist! There's one more problem that our heroes AND our villains don't realize... (so im continuing SariSPY 56'S request so enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey everyone! Sorry for my unannounced vacation...but I'm not quitting of course! It just seems like school always piles up at the end of the year! So...yea. But I promised to make a sequel to SariSpy's one shot i made, and intend to keep that promise!)**

Nomi was sleeping, the events of the sarcophagus incident has finally passed. Well, at least that's what everyone thought. Nomi's eyes suddenly shot open. Nomi wasn't exactly "up to date" on today's latest technology, but there was one thing that she did know about. _Security cameras_. The security cameras. It might be too late, the workers may have already watched the tape, and they might have already seen Randy transform into the ninja. The ninja's safety was at risk, well, more then usual.  
"Randy! Wake up! Quickly!"  
"Huh- wha?" Nomi tossed him his regular clothes and his ninja mask.  
"Quickly Randy, we don't have much time."  
"Nomi if this is another one of your midnight training sessions-"  
"There's no time to explain! Do you want your secret to be safe or not!?"  
This set off an alarm in Randy's head. Randy got in his clothes, put on his shoes, and was out of bed in record time. Nomi nodded and they rushed to the museum.

Later, after running across various rooftops and jumping through many alleys, they arrived at the museum. Nomi quietly opened the vent, and jumped down into the museum and Randy followed. They rushed down the empty halls of the museum to where Nomi had remembered seeing a "staff only" door. They walked in and looked around.

It was a small office. There was a few papers scattered here and there, mostly bills and taxes. Nomi opened a filing cabinet's drawers one by one until she found a stack of CDs.  
"Randy," she whispered.  
"Yea?"  
"What are these circular items?"  
Randy looked at each CD. Each one had a piece of tape on it with sharpie.  
"Camera 1...camera 2...,"he read. "Wonk!"  
"What is it?"  
"We don't what camera filmed me! We don't even know if any of these disks have the footage, these could actually have really old footage and the film were looking for could be saved on a computer somewhere."  
"What does _that_ mean," Nomi asked. Randy sighed.  
"It means we have no idea where the footage is, it's either somewhere in here, or in a computer that could be anywhere in Norriseville." Nomi bit her finger in thought. Since Nomi was not familiar with technology, she was unable to come up with a plan.  
"Randy, now is a good time to test your problem solving abilities without my help, what is the plan?" Beads of sweat started to form on Randy's forehead. What Nomi prettying told him was that he has to come up with a good plan or else his secret would be exposed. Randy gulped.  
"Well, we'll be able to search faster if one of us looks for the computer, and the other one of us looks through all the disks." Nomi nodded. "Saying that this museum is called the McSeum, the computer that may have the footage is in McFist Industries." Nomi nodded. After careful thinking Randy and Nomi decided that Randy would go to McFist Industries while Nomi would search the CDs. Yes, it's more risky for McFist Industries and Nomi was the better fighter, but Randy new that the technology there was more advanced then CDs and it'd be harder for Nomi to delete data then to simply steal a CD. They nodded at each other, and they both got to work.

**(I hope you like it so far! Stay tuned!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Ok sorry I haven't updated but here we go!)**

**Randy's POV:** I kicked open an air vent and ran in. Dodging a few traps that I've seen when saving Howard when he almost exposed my secret...**(Gossip Boy)** I finally made it to a hallway. I peeked through a door, saw robo-apes, and closed it quickly. I kept looking through various doors and looking at numerous signs until I finally found a room that I believed had the computer I was looking for. I moaned when I saw McFist. I carefully opened the door and jumped to the ceiling. Grabbing on to a light, I tuned in to McFists conversation with Viceroy over the phone.  
"Did your robot get what I asked for? ...WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?"  
"Robot attack?" I thought. "I don't remember there being a robot stealing anything. McFist continued his conversation out the door. I listened until his voice faded. I jumped down and quickly jumped down and started typing into the computer.  
"Password-please," the computer said robotically. I groaned. The security was probably to high to hack, saying that it was owned by a billionaire.  
"Argh! Just let me in!"  
"Password-accepted. Welcome-back-McFist." I shrugged off why the password be "l_et me in_" but that's probably because McFist would yell that a lot. I opened up a file and started going through the footage. I moaned when I realized that there was footage for every shop and building owned by McFist in all of Norriseville. I scrolled through tirelessly.  
"Ninja?" Shocked, I quickly turned around to see a familier face...

**(I hope you enjoyed! Smoke-bomb!)**


End file.
